<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Own Undoing by justawayfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682814">My Own Undoing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawayfan/pseuds/justawayfan'>justawayfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Freeform, Gen, and this just happened, been listening to bury the light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawayfan/pseuds/justawayfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back to those important to him. Just how did things get to this point. Been listening to "Bury the Light" and this just hit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Own Undoing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was important to someone once.</p>
<p>A mother, on the tattered vestiges of a memory. Shredded to flickering specks swept away by the encroaching darkness. Warm, soft hands, a soothing presence in a cacophony of sadness. Intermingling with the regret and dread of being left behind. Left alone and cold in this empty world.</p>
<p>Hurt quashed, buried beneath a roiling wave of flames.</p>
<p>A horrible obsession boiling deep from within. Everything’s on fire, everything’s in flames.</p>
<p>Nothing could stop this obsession, blanking, wiping clean the state of the mind.</p>
<p>Unable to live up to a legacy, defeated in a pool of my own suffering.</p>
<p>I was important to someone once.</p>
<p>Same face, a brother, in both blood, mind and soul. Sharing the same soul, split in two within the womb. Creating separate identities, ideals. Shaped into differing beings and yet come together, a whole unbreakable presence.</p>
<p>Until the flames came and decimated the piece that I had.</p>
<p>What was remaining; so small, so fragile. Teetering over the edge.</p>
<p>It couldn’t stand within the blinding light of the other. Dimmed in comparison, all that I had was a single word that chanted in my mind endlessly. Circling illusion of power orbiting. Stuck on an axis that leads to the path of my damnation. That single word caused so much grief.</p>
<p>Am I the one perpetuating my own undoing?</p>
<p>I felt that I was important to someone once.</p>
<p>Now I can’t hear their voices. Can’t see their faces.</p>
<p>All that’s left is the obsession bathed in flames of regret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little warmup piece. Needed to get the writing juice flowing again and angst and Vergil just seemed to fit so well together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>